1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive touch display panel, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch display panel with a patterned low reflective layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The touch panel has been widely used in the input interfaces of the instruments for its properties such as the great interaction between machines and humans. In recent years, more consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, GPS navigator systems, tablet computers, laptop computers, and personal digital assistances (PDA) are employed with touch display panels.
There are many diverse technologies of touch panel, and the resistance touch technology, the capacitive touch technology and the optical touch technology are the main touch technologies. The capacitive touch technology has become the mainstream touch technology for the high-end and the mid-end consumer electronics, because the capacitive touch panel has advantages such as high precision, multi-touch, better endurance, and higher touch resolution. In the capacitive touch technology, transparent electrodes are used to detect the variations of electrical capacitances around a touch point, and feedback signals are transmitted via connecting lines and bridge lines, which interconnect each of the transparent electrodes, along different axis directions for positioning the touch points. In the conventional capacitive touch technology, the bridge lines, which interconnect each of the adjacent transparent electrodes along an identical axis direction, are made of conductive materials different from the materials of the transparent electrodes. For better signal transmitting performances, the bridge lines are usually made of metals with lower electrical resistance. However, the display performance of the touch display panel may be affected because reflection light may be generated from the metal materials of the bridge line. An anti-reflection sheet may be attached on the touch display panel to reduce the reflection affect generated by the metal bridge lines, but the additional problems are higher manufacturing cost and thicker total thickness.